kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Urodzinki!
Kane: Panie Boczek, Riley, Ferdek! Nasz przyjaciel, Slodki ma urodzinki! Boczek: Ale fajnie, w mordę jeża! Macie już prezenty? Ferdek: Panie Boczek, no pewnie! Kane: Dobra! Słuchajcie, musimy pozawieszać baloniki! Ferdek: Jasne! Chodź, Riley, pozawieszasz je ze mną, a Pan Boczek i Kane pozawieszają na drugiej ścianie! Boczek: A w jakim kolorze zrobimy?! Kane: Hmm, wiem! W czerwonym! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Tak, to świetny pomysł! Boczek i Kane: *rozwieszają balony* Zrobione! Ferek i Riley: *Zawieszają balony* Skończono! Boczek: Dobrze, w dupę węża! To ja jadę do cukierni po torta! Riley: Hau-Hau-Hau!!! Boczek: Wezmę Cię ze sobą, w dupę węża! Weźmiemy czekoladowego, co nie? Riley: Hau! Ferdek: Dobra! Kane, my zostajemy, musimy przyrządzić stół, co nie?! Kane: Tak, kurwa mać, to jest ciężki kolos! Ferdek: To prawda, ale nic nie poradzimy, bierzem! *Bierze stół* Kane: *Zrzuca bluzę i zostaje w koszulce i bierze stół* O! Jest! Dobra, Ferdek! Weź świeczki i zapalniczkę, ja nakryję! Ferdek: Dobra, oto świeczki, też czerwone! Kane: A to ładny obrus! Boczek: Wróciliśmy, mamy zajebistego, czekoladowego torta! Kane: No i zajebiście o to chodzi! Ferdek: No! Chodźcie nad łóżkiem Słodkiego przykleimy transparent z napisem: Sto lat! Boczek: Tak, to świetny pomysł, w mordę jeża! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! *wiesza transparent* Kane: No! Zajebiście! A teraz ustawmy prezenty w salonie! *Ustawia prezenty* Ferdek: No i zajebiście! To co?! Budzimy go?! Wszyscy razem: Pobudka kurwa mać, do chuja jebanego! Slodki: Co się stało!??!?!?!?! Ooohh! Nie musieliście! Kane: Musieliśmy, musieliśmy, wszystkiego najlepszego, ty stary pierdzielu! Slodki: Dziękuję Wam za to! Boczek: Slodki, chodź po prezenty, w mordę jeża! Slodki: Co, prezenty?!? Slodki: Jakie piękne baloniki i w dodatku czerwone, mój ulubiony kolor! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: To zasługa naszej psiny! Slodki: Kochany Riley! *głaska psiaka* Ferdek: A oto prezenty! Kane: Ten jest ode mnie! To złoty pistolet M1911 z nieskończoną amunicją, też złotą! Slodki: Kane! Dziękuję Ci za to! *tula* Boczek: A to ode mnie! Złoty kałach! Slodki: *tula* ale zajebisty! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! (tł. Złote noże do rzucania) Slodki: Riley! Dziękuję Ci piesełku! *tula* Ferdek: A to ode mnie! Złote RPG-7 ze złotymi rakietami! Slodki: Dziękuję Ci, Ferdziu *tula* Dziękuję Wam wszystkim! Kane: A teraz chodź jeść! Slodki: A co macie? Boczek: Ciasto czekoladowe, w mordę jeża! Slodki: CO?! Moje ulubione?! Ale zajebiście! Riley: Hau! (tł. To moja zasługa!) Slodki: *głaska Rileya* Slodki: Wpierdalajmy więc. Kane: Tak! Dobry pomysł! Ferdek: *wpierdala* Slodki: *wpierdala* Kane: *wpierdala* Boczek: *wpierdala* Riley: *wpierdala* Slodki: Ale niespodzianka! Superaśniowo! Ferdek: Dobra! A teraz wsiadaj w samolot, lecim do Karpacza! Slodki: Ale, kurwa, fajnie! Ferdek: *bierze kiełbasy na drogę* Kane: O! Kiełbasy! Boczek: Kupiłem je w masarni, w dupę węża! Slodki: Ale fajnie, że lecimy do Karpacza! A kiedy będziemy? Kane: Za jakieś 20 minut! Slodki: Ale fajnie, że lecimy, nie? Boczek: Zajebiście, w dupę węża! Slodki: Ferdziu, daj mi śląską! Ferdek: *daje kiełbachę* Proszę bardzo! Boczek: Slodki! Masz trochę musztardki! *daje musztardę rosyjską* Slodki: Dziękuję Wam! Kane: Ej, Slodki! Fajnie było ostatnio u Bacy, co nie? Slodki: Nooo, wykurwiście! Ciekawe co teraz porabia nasz stary góral i jego owiecki, nie? Kane: Taaa! Slodki: Fajnie, że Riley zjadł Ernesta! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Oczywiście nie zjadł go sam! Riley: Hau! Kane: Slodki! A w Karpaczu są górale? Slodki: No właśnie nie ma. Kane: Ehh, szkoda! Może byśmy spotkali kolegę Bacy, nie? Slodki: Fajnie by było! Ferdek: Ooo! Jesteśmy! Slodki: O! O! O! Ale superowoooo! *skacze ze spadochronem* Kane: Chodźcie! *Bierze Rileya i skacze ze spodochronem* Boczek: To co Panie Ferdek?! Idziemy, w dupę węża! *Skacze ze spadochornem* Ferdek: No jak nie jak tak?! *skacze* ---- Już na ziemi... ---- Slodki: O! Wylądowaliśmy właśnie tu gdzie chciałem! Kane: O! Jaki zajebisty rollercoaster! Na który idziemy?! Slodki: Chodźcie na czerwony, jest najlepszy! Boczek: Ale zajebiście! Panowie! Zjedzmy sobie trochę kiełbaski na wszelki wypadek! Ferdek: Tak! To wspaniały pomysł! Wszyscy razem: *jedzą* Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Bileter: Przepraszam ale pies zostaje! Kane: Po moim trupie, kurwa, WYPIERDALAJ, ALBO CIĘ POSZCZUJĘ RILEYEM I NASRAM DO SZYI! Bileter: Yyy, tak! Jasne, nie ma sprawy, proszę! Wchodźcie! Kane: No! Dziękuję! Slodki: Co za pedał, nie? Kane: No straszny właśnie. Ferdek: Dobra! Jedziemyyyy! Boczek: ŁUuuuuu! AaaaAAA!!!! Kane: Ajajajaja!!! Łoaaaahhh!!! Ale ku-wwwaaaa szyyyyyyyy---bkkkkoooooo! Slodki: Kuuuuururrrwaaawera!!! Riley: Haaauauuauahahauauuauaua!!! ---- 5 minut później Slodki: Chodźcie dalej! Kupimy oscypki! Kane: Ja stawiam! *kupuje dla każdego oscypki* Jedzmy! Wszyscy koledzy: *jedzą* Slodki: Już zbliża się wieczór...Chodźmy do takiej cukierni! Kane: Świetny pomysł! Riley: Hau! ---- 10 minut później Slodki: Witam! Chcielibyśmy wynająć pokój nr. 1! Gospodarz: Jasne! A co do jedzenia? Slodki: Chłopaki, co chcecie? Kane: Dla mnie będzie Irish Cappucino! Slodki: Dla mnie to samo! Ferdek: Dla mnie też! Boczek: I dla mnie, w dupę węża! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Riley mówi, żebyś do miseczki wlał piwa i dolał trochę wódki! Gospodarz: Jasne! Jakieś ciasta? Kane: Dla mnie będzie sernik tradycyjny i wuzetka! Slodki: Dla mnie ciasto czekoladowe! Boczek: Dla mnie karpatka, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: A dla mnie napoleonka! Gospodarz: Jasne! Proszę bardzo, chłopaki! Miłej nocy! Kane: Chodźcie, usiądziemy se tutaj, przy tym stoliku! Riley: Hau! Ferdek: Ale tu fajnie! Slodki: No zajebiście! Boczek: Bardzo klimatycznie, w mordę jeża. Wszyscy koledzy: *Jedzą ciasta i piją Irish Capuccino* ---- Dwie godziny później Slodki: Chłopaki, dziękuję Wam za wszystko, ale teraz chodźcie już spać! Kane: Taaak, już jestem śpiący! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Boczek: To chodźcie, w dupę węża! Ferdek: Ale dzisiaj było super, no nie? Kane: Świetnie! Chodźcie, to tutaj! Ferdek: Ło kurwa! Ale zajebiste łóżka, jakie wygodne! Kategoria:Opowiadania